1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat support mechanism for a simulation apparatus, and more particularly to a seat support mechanism for angularly moving a seat about a vertical axis and tilting the seat about a horizontal axis in response to operation of an input unit of a simulation apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Simulation apparatus generally comprise a main assembly including an input unit and a display monitor unit, a seat for a trainee or a player to be seated on in confronting relation to the main assembly, and a support base on which the seat is supported. In operation, a trainee or a player is seated on the seat, and operates the input unit while seeing images displayed on the display monitor unit to engage in various training practices, including the driving of a simulated automobile or motorcycle, the navigation of a simulated ship, the flight of an aircraft for maneuver, combat, and competition, or to play various video games.
Heretofore, it has been customary to fix the seat to the support base. However, it has been proposed to apply vibrations corresponding to impact shocks to the seat, or move the seat horizontally or vertically and tilt the seat about a horizontal axis normal to the display monitor unit, depending on how the training exercise or game develops, so that the trainee or player can feel realistic about the training exercise or game.
Some simulation apparatus with a movable seat have the main assembly movable in unison with the seat. In other simulation apparatus, only the seat is movable to make the entire simulation apparatus smaller in size and weight.
In those proposed simulation apparatus, the seat is vibratable, moveable horizontally and vertically, and tiltable. However, none of the conventional simulation apparatus have allowed the seat to move in a manner to give the trainee or the player a horizontal motion and at the same time a tilt caused thereby when the trainee or the player steers a simulated automobile or motorcycle to make a turn on the display monitor unit.